Love is a Battlefield
by SakuraAngel3
Summary: Ash and Misty fall in love and years later someone else takes up the pokeball
1. Confessions

Misty stared at the stars in the sky. It reminded her of how she used to stare at the sky back in Cerulean City. She glanced at over at Ash fast asleep in his sleeping bag. Misty sighed to herself. No one knew the secret she was carrying in her soul. No one knew the desire she had to kiss Ash every night, or how she longed to hold him next to her. She knew he thought that she hated him.

"That's the furthest thing from the truth." Misty said to herself. She had never really meant to fall in love, it had just happened. She used that excuse that he owed her a bike, as an excuse to be near him. Misty couldn't sleep. She made sure that she didn't disturb her Togepi and went to gaze at the lake. Ash turned in his sleeping bag. He had had trouble sleeping tonight. Misty was weighing down on his mind. Ash had fallen in love with Misty, and he knew Pikachu noticed.

Ash recalled the conversation they had had the other day. "Pika chu kachu pika?(You have a crush on Misty don't you?)

Ash looked at him in surprise. "Oh, how would you know Pikachu?"

Pikachu laughed. "Pika chu, chu chu. (Because of the way you're always staring at her and flirting with her.)

Ash blushed; it was true. "Yes I like her but I don't know if she likes me back." Ash sighed.

Pikachu mumbled something Ash tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep, but it was no use. Misty was sixteen now; and he was fifteen. He only has one more gym leader and he'd become Pokemon master. Was he ready for that? It had taken him a lot of time and training. Ash gave up and went by the lake; he decided to take a swim to clear his head. Misty sat gazing at the stars.

She silently let a teardrop fall. "Ash, how can I ever tell you how much I love you?" A song ran through Misty's head. A song, that was gentle and sweet.

When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes, and all that's around you is secrets and lies.

I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope. Keeping you faith when it's gone, the one you should call was standing here all along…

Misty let her hair down and gazed at her reflection. Misty has become an expert at hiding her feelings. Misty wished she could just let those three words out. How many times had she seen Ash upset by defeat and how she longed to take him in her arms and hold him? "And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong.

'Til the day my life is through, this I promise you. Oh, I promise you." Misty sang softly to herself. Ash finished with his swim feeling more relaxed.

Ash heard someone singing, very softly in the distance. Ash crept closer.

"Misty" he muttered to himself. She looks so beautiful in the moonlight. Ash thought to himself. Her voice was angelic. Demo, she is already my angel. Ash smiled.

Ash silently came and sat beside her. Misty had her eyes closed, deep in thought. Ash sat beside her.

"Misty?" he called softly. Misty was deep in a trace, lost in a fantasy of Ash kissing her passionately. That's when she heard her love's voice. Misty's eyes fluttered open.

"Ash?" she called uncertainly. Ash smiled and touched her face gently.

"I heard you singing." Misty blushed.

"I.. didn't mean to" she stuttered. Ash looked into her eyes.

"Iie, it was beautiful." Ash said.

Misty looked back into his eyes. She saw warmth and kindness there. She wanted to tell him, but she was afraid.

"Misty, is there something wrong?" Ash asked concerned. Misty felt like crying again.

Ash took her hand. "Misty you can tell me anything."

Misty took a deep breath. "Ash, I.. I love you." Misty didn't expect him to answer her.

Ash felt like his heart could explode with happiness. She loves me! He thought happily. He smiled. Misty's heart melted at that smile.

"I love you to." Ash replied. Misty did cry, out of joy. She took him into her arms. They held each other not wanting to let go.

"I've loved you for so long, I was afraid to tell you." Misty grinned sheepishly. Ash ran his hands through her hair.

"Me to" Ash replied. Finally both of their wishes had come true. The moonlight shone on both of them as they gazed deeply into one another's eyes. Ash leaned forward and Misty felt his lips on hers.

It was a gently kiss, one she'd longed for so long. Ash broke the kiss, but Misty kissed him again. They kissed until they had to come up for air. Nothing could compare to how happy Ash felt right now. Misty loved being in Ash's arms. They were warm and cozy. Ash wanted to stay like this, but knew they had to go to sleep.

"Misty, we need to go to sleep. We have to be on the road in the morning." Misty nodded. They walked back to the camp their hands intertwined.

Misty got in her sleeping bag. "It's cold." She said without even realizing she said it. Ash nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we sleep in the same sleeping bag?" He suggested. Misty felt her heart race. She must have wanted to do that very thing a thousand times.

"Sure!" she said with no hesitation. Ash laughed to himself. Misty crawled in with him. She wrapped her arms around him. They both enjoyed the feelings of their bodies so close together. Ash had his arms around Misty's waist. Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss. Both of them letting go of the love they had held back for so long. They kissed until they exhausted themselves and fell asleep arms tightly around on another.

Pikachu awoke and yawned. Pikachu spotted Ash and Misty and smiled contently.

"Chu ka chu pika pika chu!(They're meant for each other!) Brock awoke as well. He stretched after having satisfying dreams about Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Brock went over to wake up Ash when he spotted them with their arms around each other, asleep with smiles on their faces.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" Brock screamed. Pikachu was startled and shocked everyone. Ash and Misty yelled in pain. Brock had his mouth open in shock.

"Shut your mouth Brock you'll catch flies like that." Misty commented. She was angry at the rude awaking. Pikachu put a hand behind his head and sweat dropped, embarrassed. Ash patted the electric rodent on the head.

"What were you two doing?" Brock demanded. Ash and Misty looked at each other.

"Is there a problem with us going out?" Misty said blankly.

Brock was stunned. "You two finally admitted you're in love? It's about time! Just wish you would have warned me first." Brock laughed.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "You're not mad?" Brock shook his head. "No I just wondered what took you so long!"

Misty got ticked. "MY LOVE LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Misty hit Brock with her mallet. Brock rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Geez, Misty you can be mean." Misty harrumphed. Ash grabbed her and kissed her. Misty blushed.

Ash smiled. "Feel better Mist?" Misty nodded. They were on their way to Ash's final battle. Ash had defeated the last gym leader and if he defeated Lance at the Indigo Plateau he would be a Pokemon master. Misty was worried. What will happen to us after he becomes a master? She looked down at the ground worried. Ash noticed how quiet he was. He has been training really hard and hadn't spent as much time with her as he should. Ash lifted up Misty's chin. Misty looked into his eyes, full of concern.

"Misty what's wrong?" He asked. Misty hugged him. Ash held her close.

"I just don't know what will happen after you become a Pokemon Master. What will happen to me, to us?" Misty questiond.

Ash put an arm around her shoulder. "You an come and live with me Mist. My mom wouldn't mind, and I couldn't stand to be without you." Misty laid her head on his shoulder.

"You mean that?" Misty smiled. Ash pushed away a stray strand of hair. Ash smiled.

"More than anything." Ash said. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and deep. Ash held Misty's hand tightly as he walked into the stadium. He was up against Lance, the Dragon Master.

Brock put a hand on his shoulder in encouragement. "You can do it buddy. Just follow you instincts." Ash appreciated the help from his friend, Brock, the Pokemon Breeder. It was time for Ash to go. Ash felt himself begin to sweat. Ash felt someone's arms hug him from behind. Ash turned around to see Misty.

She was looking at him lovingly. "I believe in you." Ash hugged her and headed for the battle of his life. Lance was tough.

"Pikachu go!" Ash called. Lance called out a Dragonair.

"Use zap cannon!" Ash commanded. Electricity filled the stadium. The Dragonair was weak but was still standing.

"Pikachu use agility then your thunder shock!" Ash called again.

Pikachu ran like a blur and Dragonair couldn't keep up with it. Pickachu used all it's strength and lit up the stadium. After the brightness stopped Dragonair had fainted, but Pikachu was standing, barely. Ash picked him up. The crowd erupted in cheers. He'd won! He was a Pokemon Master! Ash pushed his way through the crowd and found Brock and Misty.

Brock gave Ash a huge hug. "Way to go! You finally did it!" Ash was grinning from ear-to-ear. Ash spotted Misty and smiled. They embraced.

Misty smiled. "I always knew you could do it." Ash kissed her. "I just can't believe it's finally come true." Then Ash saw someone push her way through the crowd that he didn't expect.

"Anne?" Ash called. Brock whipped around. Could it be his dream girl Anne? Anne was a girl they had met on one of their travels to a gym in the Johto League. She was suffering from a broken heart. Her boyfriend, Eric, had left to become a better Fire Pokemon master. She had helped Misty realize her love for Ash, and Ash his for Misty. Brock had had a major crush on her, but she left.

"Well Ash, you finally made it to the top." Anne gave him a friendly hug. Misty wasn't worried. Anne was her friend and she knew she had no feelings for Ash.

"Heya Brock, Misty long time no see." Anne gave Misty a sisterly hug.

"So anything happen while I've been gone?" Anne grinned.

Misty smiled. "Yeah, Ash and I got together." Anne did the Snoopy dance.

"That's great! About time!" Brock was blushing. He still had a thing for Anne.

They heard another voice call out. "Anne! Anne!"

Anne looked around. "Eric! I'm over here Eric!" They came face-to-face with a tall blonde haired blue-eyed boy of nineteen. She ran over and kissed Eric. Eric held her.

"I thought I lost you in that huge crowd." Eric said.

"Oh these are my friends Ash, Misty, and Brock." Anne introduced her friends.

Eric shook hands with all of them. "Oh yeah. By the way guys this is my fiancée, Eric." All three looked at her surprised. "You guys are getting married?" Anne laughed at their reaction. "Yeah in June actually." Brock had wanted so badly to be with Anne, but his hopes has been dashed. Later that night, there was a celebration in town to commemorate Ash's victory. Eric and Anne danced together.

Misty saw them and smiled. "They're kawaii. They're meant for each other. They're really in love."

Ash gazed into Misty's sparkling eyes and replied. "Just like we're meant for each other." Misty kissed him deeply, and wetly. "I love you Ash."

Ash kissed her forehead. "I love you to, Mist." Misty felt she could die in his arms she was so happy. Misty had made up her mind to stay with Ash at his home. She didn't have any desire to return to Cerulean City and be with her sisters. She took Ash's hand and they headed off.


	2. Second Generation

Disclaimer: I don't own any Pokemon characters except for the ones I made up!

Years Later

Ash and Misty had married when they were eighteen years old. Misty had had their son, Danny when she was nineteen years old. Danny was ten years old and about to start his Pokemon journey. He had a little sister, Mistelle who was only five years old.

"Aw I can't sleep! Why won't tomorrow get here already!" Danny whined.

Misty shook her head. "He's way too much like you. He's defiantly your son!" Actually Danny was like a replica of Ash.

"I got a late start and look at me!" Ash grinned.

Misty shook her head. "Yeah but if I hadn't been there to bail you out!" Ash wrestled her and they wound up on top of each other, kissing.

"We're still like lovesick teenagers." Misty giggled. Ash winked. Danny woke up bright and early and headed over to Professor Oak's lab. He received his first Pokemon, a Pikachu.

"Thought you might want to start off like your dear old dad." Professor Oak smiled. He had said goodbye to his parents and sister. Misty had given him a Vaporeon as a gift. Danny met up with Angeline, a girl he knew from school. Of course, everyone called her Angie.

"Hi Angie." Danny called.

"Hi Danny, I was wondering, I know you're starting your journey today and I am to. Can I come along?"

Danny nodded. "Sure Angie. I could use a friend." Angie smiled and they were off. Along they way they met Eric and Anne's daughter, Austin.

"Danny! Danny over here!" Austin called. Danny turned around to find Austin staring him in the face. "

Hey Danny what's up?" Austin smiled. Angie got red in the face; unbeknownst to everyone else Angie had a huge crush on Danny. "

I decided to leave my parent's gym and become a psychic Pokemon master! Oh, who's your friend?" Austin finally noticed Angie standing behind Danny.

"Oh this is Angie Thomas. She's a friend of mine." Austin smiled.

"Hi Angie! I'm Austin Laura Kasumi!" She shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you." Angie replied. "I have to train my Vaporeon for battle." Austin was quite a bit older than Danny. Danny and Angie were twelve, while Austin was fifteen. A blonde haired tall boy came running behind her.

"Hey Kris!" She called. Kris ran up and hugged her.

"Hey babe what's the scoop?" He winked. "

This is Danny Ketchum, he's starting his Pokemon journey. This is his friend Angie Thomas." Kris shook both their hands.

"Kristopher George Hauksho. Of course, everybody calls me Kris. Oh yeah I'm Austin's boyfriend." He winked and Austin giggled. Angie silently breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mind if we come with you?" The pair asked.

"Not at all!" Danny smiled happily. It wasn't very far down the road that Danny spotted a wild Ponyta.

"Go Vaporeon!" He called out his water/ice pokemon. Ponyta pawed the ground.

"Vaporeon quick attack!" Danny commanded. Vaporeon used its quick attack and Ponyta dodged. Ponyta used leer.

"Vaporeon use your water gun!" Danny commanded. The well-aimed water gun brought the horse pokemon to its knees. Danny threw a pokeball at the pokemon. The ball glowed and twitched and Angie put a hand on his shoulder. They all waited with bated breath. Finally the ball was still and quit glowing. Danny grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Yeah I got it!" Danny did a V pose with his fingers.

"You know your dad does that." Angie giggled. Danny blushed.

"Well, you know you probably picked up some tips from your dad." Austin said.

Kris smiled. "Nice capture man. So we ready to head for the first town?" They all nodded. Austin held Angie back. " You like Danny don't you?"

Angie blushed furiously. "I DO Not!" She said trying to defend herself.

Austin got a stupid grin. "You're blushing! You do I can tell ohh got a crush!"

Angie shoved Austin. "Shut up and don't tell kudasai!"

Austin nodded. "I won't, but I think Kris can tell as well." Austin hurried to catch up to her boyfriend and Angie lagged behind lost in her thoughts.

Danny looked behind him. "Where's Angie at?" he asked in a concerned way.

"She's not too far behind." Kris replied. Danny was slightly worried. Angie had been acting. funny. He couldn't quiet tell what was wrong with her.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Danny asked Austin.

"Mad? Mad at you for what?" Austin asked puzzled.

"Well maybe she wanted to catch Ponyta, I mean I didn't even give her a chance to if she wanted to."

Austin shook her head. "She's not mad Danny, trust me." Angie caught up to them.

"So, what did you think of me capturing Ponyta?" Danny asked Angie.

"Oh wow that was awesome! I wish I was that good." Angie gushed.

Danny blushed slightly. "Are you okay Angie you seem kind of sad." Angie looked at Danny.

"I'm okay, it's just kind of weird being away from home." Angie lied.

"I miss my family already. I'm used to Mistelle bursting in my room begging me to watch Sailor Moon with her." Danny laughed.

Angie smiled. "I'm an only child."


	3. Fishing

Kris was busy studying the map.

"You could get your boulder badge, we're only about ten miles away from the nearest city."

Austin looked over his shoulder. "Danny, you need to catch some water type Pokemon before you take on that gym leader, he's got some very powerful rock types."

Just then a pokemon popped out of Austin's poke ball. "Ah Mew I told you to stay in there!"

Everyone's jaw dropped including Kris's.

"Babe you never told me you had a mew!" Kris gasped.

Austin was sweat dropping. "Well my mom caught it and gave it to me as a gift." Every one fell over anime style. Later that night, when everyone was eating some soup Kris had made, Angie was off by herself thinking about her feelings.

_I want to tell you how I'm feeling but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

She sighed. "I'm too young to feel this way."

Meanwhile back in Pallet Town:

"Ash get up!" Misty shook Ash who had fallen asleep watching the latest news on Pokemon watching hosted by none other than Tracey.

"Nani?" He asked in a mixture of confusion and being startled.

"Professor Oak just called. He wants us to go with him to check out rumors of a fifth legendary bird called Fyro. " Ash rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at her expectantly.

"Where was it discovered?" He asked curiously.

"Near Diglett's Cave. They say villagers have heard a low moaning and crying coming from the area lately." Misty stated a matter-of-factly.

Ash kissed her. "When are we supposed to leave?"

Misty thought for a moment. "First thing in the morning, Danny is supposed to call about nine. We leave at ten thirty."

Ash glanced in the direction of their young daughter's room. "What about Mistelle?" Ash looked at her questioningly.

"She's going to stay with Duplica for awhile. She's already good at imitations as it is." Misty smirked. Ash smiled that was true, give her time and she could imitate anything perfectly.

"All right I hope Danny is going alright." Ash said.

Misty gave one of her whimsical grins. "Knowing that he has his father's stubbornness he's fine."

Ash glared at her, but only playfully and the two began laughing. "So, do you think Pikachu would be up to the journey? She is getting pretty old."

**(AN: I have been informed Ash's Pikachu is a girl, correct me if I am wrong).**

Misty glanced over at the slumbering Pikachu. Her tail was tucked under her legs and you could see a few white and gray hairs in her otherwise yellow coat.

"Pikachu is a tough little Pokemon. Remember that battle against Lieutenant Surge?" Misty smiled in a reminiscent sort of way. Ash grinned. He certainly did remember that. That was fairly close to when he had started out. Pikachu had won due to not evolving too soon and faster agility techniques. Ash, who was now wearing a hat very similar to his old one, gave his goofy grin.

"Yeah, well I won." Ash had that V pose of his and Misty shook her head.

"You got lucky." Misty teased. Ash half-smiled.

"You just want to give me a hard time, don't you?" He laughed.

Misty whose red hair (AN: Or orange, but I see it more light red) was worn down her back gave him a wink.

"I only do it because I like to see you blush. And besides, if I didn't give you a bit of a hard time you'd get a big head." Misty laughed a little, that twinkle of where her mallet used to hang at her side still present. Ash just shook his head.

"I suppose we better get packing," Ash announced and wore a grimace. Packing defiantly wasn't Ash's forte. Misty gave him a nudge.

"It won't be so bad, you've got me to help you!" Misty did a proud sort of pose.

"That's what I'm afraid of Mist," Ash said playfully which earned him a punch from Misty who went to retrieve some backpacks from their cellar.

Danny and company came upon a small stream.

"This would be a good place to try to catch a few water-type Pokemon," Angie said and started going furiously through her backpack.

Danny's Pikachu looked at her curiously going, "Pika?"

Angie only smiled and then jumped up and down. "I knew this would come in handy!" She grinned and whipped out a super rod.

"Wow, those are really good rods," Austin nodded and looked impressed.

Angie looked happy to be noticed. "My cousin is a fisherman. So, we get a lot of these back home. I just thought it might come in handy." Angie said a matter-of-factly. Danny ambled over to examine the rod.

"Do you think I could use it?" He asked politely. Angie looked at him, and bit her lip.

"Hai, you can use it. We need to go get some bait first. Unless someone else wants to?" Angie said with an undertone to her voice.

Austin picked up on the hint and nudged Kris. "Hey, why don't we go get some bait?" Austin raised her eyebrows which was code for _"Why don't we leave these two alone for a bit?"_

Kris got the hint and grinned a bit. "Yeah, I always enjoyed digging in the dirt. You'd think I was a Diglett." Kris and Austin started laughing.

Danny scratched his head; he was a bit young to understand the whole exchange that had just taken place.

"Here let me tell you to do once you catch a Pokemon," Angie said kindly.


	4. Old Friends

**Author's Note: The name of Ash's mother has been fixed.**

"Have you ever been fishing before," Angie began questioning Danny.

"Oh, uh not really," Danny stuttered embarrassed. His father Ash had let him battle a little bit before he'd began his Pokemon journey. But, his father or mother had never taken him fishing.

Angie licked her lips. "No matter, I will tell you what to do. You'll feel a tug and sometimes the Pokemon will jump out of the water. In any case, you need to be ready to battle." Angie stated.

Danny twisted his cap the other way around. "Well, electric Pokemon are strong against the water types." Danny looked to Angie for approval.

"Yeah, but be careful. You don't want to depend on type matches too much," Angie stated calmly. Austin and Kris came back, both grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Did you enjoy your little chat," Austin snickered and Angie got a bit red in the face.

Danny, who had no idea what all these hints meant, just shrugged. "Angie was just teaching me to fish." Kris had to feel sympathy for the younger boy. He had no clue what they were all talking about. The only thing he cared about was his Pokemon journey.

"Well, in any case we've got the bait," Kris answered and started to help Danny bait his rod.

_Next Morning Back to Ash and Misty:_

Misty and Ash had just finished packing. That's when they heard a knock on the door.

"Would you get that Ash? I need to go check on Mistelle," Misty called from the kitchen.

Ash obeyed; he received a shock when he saw a very elderly Professor Oak standing there with none other than Tracey. Tracey had become a worldwide known Pokemon watcher on his top-rated show.

"Hello there Ash," Professor Samuel Oak grinned at him through his snow-white hair.

"Professor Oak, I wasn't expecting to see you," Ash said honestly.

"Couldn't forget about me could you? Your old Orange Island League buddy?" The older Tracey asked. He looked about the same, except his hair was now more a crew cut and he wore more camouflage type clothing.

Ash put a hand on Tracey's shoulder. "How could I forget? After all those times we rode on Laprus?" Tracey grinned and Ash invited them into his home. Misty had just come out of the kitchen with a very curious Mistelle at her heels.

"Mommy, where's big brother?" She questioned. Misty groaned; she'd answered this question fifteen times already.

"Honey, mommy told you yesterday that Danny has started his Pokemon journey," Misty said soothingly as the little girl's red hair toppled onto her shoulders. Mistelle looked almost exactly like Misty, except for her eyes, she had Ash's eyes.

"No fair! I want to go!" Mistelle sniffed. Ash couldn't help but smile at the exchange.

"Maybe when you're older," Ash attempted to soothe his daughter. Ash picked up his daughter as Oak and Tracey sat down on the sofa.

"Are you both ready to go? I'm excited at the possibility to sketch this new Pokemon!" Tracey exclaimed happily. Ash and Misty chuckled, same old Tracey.

"We will be as soon as Duplica comes to pick up Mistelle," Misty answered, and went to the back to give everyone a quick drink.

"We're taking a plane up to the base of the mountain, this is where this Pokemon has been rumored to have been located. Oh, and Ash, Deliah asked that you call her to tell her you're all right," Oak wore a bit of an amused glance. Ash blushed a bit, even though he was grown his mother was still overprotective. Misty was looking a bit smug at this laugh comment and whispered in his ear "Don't forget to change your you know what," and left the room to a bright red Ash.

"Daddy, why are you so red?" Mistelle blinked up at him innocently. Ash made motions with his hands.

"It's nothing," he responded quickly and set the little girl down.

"Well, to answer your question to the new Pokemon, I am excited. It's been a while since I've been on an adventure and I'm out of practice," Ash sighed. Misty came back and the two sat there together, eager to discuss the details of their upcoming adventure.


	5. Farewell for Now

Author's Notes: I made up Fyro, this bird Pokemon is in no way real to the actual series. So, I do own the rights to it. I do not own the other Pokemon characters. That belongs to their respective owners. I am only writing this for fun and because I am a Pokemon fan. Flashbacks will be in later chapters. Thank you for your reviews.

The evening was beginning to pass quickly. Professor Oak was regaling the group with tales of his younger days.

"You see I was a little fool-hardy. The Vulpix I had just caught wasn't used to me and I was holding it. Apparently, I was squeezing it too hard." Oak laughed. Tracey was smiling and had his sketchbook propped on his knee. He seemed to be flipping through his old sketches.

"Sketched anything new Tracey?" Misty asked with interest as she eyed the notebook with interest. Tracey wasn't paying much attention, and Professor Oak had to jab him in the ribs before he looked up.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Tracey asked. Misty sighed in annoyance.

"I asked if you've sketched anything new lately." Misty repeated kindly. Tracey looked delighted.

"Oh yeah! I saw a Pichu hatch from an egg yesterday. It's very spirited." Tracey flipped to the sketch and Misty leaned over to look at it.

"You've improved," Misty praised with sincerity in her voice. Tracey looked flattered. Ash's eyes were narrowed however.

"Who's Picchu was it?" Ash finally addressed Professor Oak. The elderly Oak gazed at Ash with surprise in his eyes.

"It was Gary's. Apparently he caught two Pikachus and they had an egg. He sent it to me an asked if I wanted to study it," Oak replied calmly. Ash wore a scowl as he always did when he though of his arch rival Gary Oak.

"I could get an egg to!" Ash said with a determined air. Misty looked embarrassed.

"Ash, this isn't a competition," she reprimanded him gently.

"Still, he continues to rub things in my face!" Ash huffed. Misty waved her hands to try to make peace.

"You're a Pokemon Master." Misty soothed, but Ash still seemed a little ruffled. That was until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Misty yelled happily. Misty scrambled off the couch where she'd been leaning on Ash's shoulder to answer the door. Misty answered the door and smiled. There stood their old friend Duplica and her Ditto. It looked like it had grown bigger and was a bit of a brighter pink.

"Hey, long time no see,' Duplica grinned at Misty from the doorway and the two friends embraced.

"It has been a long time. How've you been?" Misty invited Duplica in. Duplica and her Ditto followed.

"I have been good. I've been able to make a pretty good living with Ditto's impressions." Duplica smiled lovingly at her pokemon that responded in its native Pokemon tongue. Ash had gotten up to greet their guest.

Duplica looked at Ash and had a grin. "I can't get over you not having hat hair," Duplica giggled. Ash looked surprised.

"I couldn't stay short forever you know," Ash said with a joking tone.

"Of course not." Duplica teased. Ash introduced the rest of their guests and called out for his daughter.

"You sure you're okay with watching her?" Misty asked in a motherly tone.

"Of course. It's not a problem. I'm sure she's no trouble," Duplica soothed Ash and Misty's fears. The two glanced at each other as a sleepy-eyed Mistelle came into the room. Misty beckoned her daughter over.

"Mistelle, sweetie, this is mommy and daddy's friend Duplica. We have to go on a trip for a while. She'll be taking care of you." Misty explained and Mistelle looked a bit confused.

"You'll be coming back?" Mistelle asked clutching her teddy bear a bit fearfully and Misty smiled gently and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Of course we will!" Mistelle then looked over at Duplica.

Duplica then spoke, "Hey, my Ditto can become any Pokemon you want. Want to see?" She asked Mistelle and the young child's eyes lit up. The first suggestion Mistelle shouted was a Persian. The Ditto transformed to the delight of Mistelle.

"Do Eevee!" Mistelle begged excitedly while the Ditto obliged. Misty went into the girl's room and came back with a backpack.

"This is everything. If you need to call us you've got our number," Misty said as she bent down to hug her daughter goodbye. Ash came over to and ruffled her hair.

"You be a good girl," Ash said sternly. Mistelle looked up at her parents and smiled.

"I will! I love you!" She called to her parents as Duplica took the little girl's hand. Misty sniffed a bit and Ash put an arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We love you to," both parents said.

After Mistelle left, the adults went back to their plans.

"We've got to be careful Fyro is a very powerful bird Pokemon," Oak warned the other three. A bird Pokemon, which reminded Ash of his adventures with Lugia.

Flashback: It as cold and snowy. Ash was the chosen one. The one to bring balance after the harmony of fire, ice, and lightning had been disrupted was Ash. He was the only one who could do this, and he was determined. Even then, Misty had dived into the water to save Ash's life. He had been too blind to see how she felt back then. But, then he remembered riding Lugia. It was like freefalling in a way, only you knew you were holding onto something. Ash felt as if life were truly being experienced on that flight. He had saved the world and rode a legendary Pokemon. 

"Ash! Ash!" Misty shook Ash's shoulders to bring him back out of his dazed state. Ash blinked and looked confused.

"What?" He asked thoroughly unaware how long he'd been in his reverie. Misty shook her head.

"You had a glazed look and had no idea we were talking to you," Misty laughed and Ash looked sheepish and put his hand behind his head.

"Sorry about that. I was thinking about when I rode Lugia." Ash replied. Misty seemed to both have enjoyed and not enjoyed the adventure at the same time.

"Yeah, I remember." Misty divulged. Tracey looked at the two as if they had some hidden code.

"Well, the helicopter will be leaving in an hour, are you ready to go?" Oak questioned everyone. Everyone responded enthusiastically and they headed out the door towards unknown outcomes.


	6. It Begins

The helicopter was whirring, the blades causing everything around it to get caught in the wind it created. Ash had never ridden a helicopter so he was both apprehensive and excited at the same time. Misty was looking like she'd won the princess contest all over again.

"We'll see everything from up there!" She grabbed Ash's hands enthusiastically and jumped around acting more like a thirteen-year-old than a grown woman. Ash laughed.

"Yeah and maybe I can catch some Pokemon." Ash grinned and Misty crossed her arms.

"You're still not on that kick are you? I mean you've got plenty of Pokemon." Misty shook her head in a teasing way.

"Well Pikachu needs the exercise! She's been eating too much Pokemon treats!" Ash looked accusingly at Misty. Misty got tick marks.

"Hey, hey! Don't blame me! It was your daughter who kept sneaking Pikachu after dinner treats!" Misty stuck out her tongue. Ash gaped at her.

"So she's only my daughter when she's doing something bad?" Ash bounced back.

"Yeah, cause that's the only time she acts like you. Otherwise she's an angel like her mom." Misty did a pose and Ash was laughing a bit.

"Are you two going to argue like an old married couple?" Tracey laughed at the exchange. They used to argue back and forth like that all the time on the Orange Islands.

"We're not OLD!" Ash and Misty shouted together and held hands as they climbed into the helicopter. Tracey was looking highly entertained by their little argument and Oak was leaning back on the seat.

"Well if you keep arguing like that people will think you've been married for like sixty years." Tracey joked and Ash and Misty sweat dropped.

"There's no way I'm that old!" Misty said in a shocked tone. Oak opened an eye at his younger companions and sat up.

"Ash, did you bring Pikachu?" Oak questioned. Ash opened up a blanket he'd been holding to reveal a Pikachu with some white around her ears and tiny splotches on her fur. Pikachu yawned and greeted everyone with

"Pika! Pikachu!" The Pikachu said in a cheerful tone.

"Hi did you have a nice nap?" Ash cooed in an affectionate voice and gave Pikachu a pat.

"Nice to see you awake." Misty concurred with Ash and scratched Pikachu on the ears.

" Chu! Pika!" Pikachu chatted happily. Tracey appeared to be sketching the Pikachu.

"You've taken good care of your Pikachu," Tracey complimented and Ash looked pleased. Professor Oak cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm glad you brought some Pokemon with you. Fyro is very powerful Pokemon. It's going to take a group effort to study it. It has psychic powers and we believe some fire ability. It's been rumored it can copy any Pokemon's attack and fire it back ten fold." Oak announced grimly.

"So it's like a Ditto?" Ash questioned. Oak shook his head.

"Ditto can copy attacks, but they're not as powerful as the original. Fyro can copy attacks and fires them back even more powerfully than the original attack. The only way to properly study this Pokemon is to keep it surprised," Oak advised.

"Maybe if we use water types that might help?" Misty suggested as she thought of the three Pokeballs containing water types in her backpack.

"Maybe, we don't know how powerful type advantage it on it." Oak said. Tracey sat down his sketchbook and thought of the Marril in his pokeball. He'd also brought his level thirty-eight Scyther. All of the travelers looked at each other. It had been a long time since they'd had a new adventure. Ash usually wound up on top, even though it did take some trial and error for Ash to figure out what to do. Ash leaned onto Ash's shoulder as the helicopter took off for the mountains. Ash held her tightly and got a determined look on his face. He was once again setting out on a Pokemon journey.

_Back to Danny and the gang:_

Danny kicked the dirt out of boredom while his Pikachu chased butterflies.

"I don't think this rod works Angie!" He complained as jerked the line irritably. Angie got ticked off marks and bonked him on the head.

"Of course it works! There's just not any Pokemon out right now." Angie huffed and crossed her arms. Danny rubbed his head. His Pikachu was laughing.

"Pikachu! This isn't funny! Why do girls have to be so mean?" Danny whinnied. Angie's eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't have to be mean if boys didn't have to be so stupid," Angie growled back and the two began to argue.

"You're the stupid one!" Danny said childishly.

"You're the one who got a late start on your journey!" Angie shot back! Kris and Austin, who'd been having a friendly race between Kris's Ponyta and Austin's Rapidash. The couple watched the exchange.

"Hmm, looks like they need to work out how to flirt," Kris laughed as Danny received another bump on the head.

Austin sighed, "Yeah well they're young. They have no idea how to act mature." Austin laughed. Her Rapidash whinnied and took off to graze. Danny's Pikachu had given up chasing butterflies and his **(AN: Danny's Pikachu is a boy)** ears twitched. Pikachu looked over at the fishing line and saw it was jerking. Angie and Danny were too busy arguing to notice. Pikachu ran up to his master.

"PIKA!" Pikachu demanded urgently.

"Not now Pikachu," Danny swatted off the electric Pokemon.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu tried again to gain the boy's attention by grabbing onto his pant's leg. Danny shooed him off and finally Pikachu got fed up. "PIKACHU!" The area was filled with yellow light and lightning bolts. Everyone in the nearby vicinity was fried. A charred Danny finally picked up his Pikachu.

"Nani?" The very blackened Danny asked his Pokemon. The Pokemon ran towards the line and babbled in his Pokemon tongue.

"Oh, looks like you got a bite!" Austin said with happiness in her voice. Danny got a look of sheer joy.

"I can finally have a battle." Angie followed reluctantly and the other two followed suit. Danny began to tug hard on the line. A Magikarp flew out of the water. Danny's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"If I train that well enough I can have a Gyardos!" Danny tugged so hard the fish flopped onto the land saying its name repeadedly. Angie leaned against a tree.

"Pikachu ready to go?" Danny called and Pikachu nodded. Kris and Austin decided to stay out of this and went to get their Pokemon from grazing.

"Don't fry that thing, it's only about level five," Angie said wisely. Danny gave her a stern look.

"I know that! All right Pikachu first let's use tail whip!" Pikachu obeyed and whipped it's tale in the Magikarp's face. The fish responded by doing a splash attack and spraying water in the mouse Pokemon's face.

"Cha!" Pikachu protested and shook its fur.

"Don't let that bother you! Use a very light thunder shock!" Pikachu did and used a concentrated thunder shock. The fish let out a weak "Karp!" and Danny threw a Pokeball. The Pokeball shook back and forth and Danny waited with bated breath. The ball stood still and Danny grinned and picked it up.

"Now I've got two new Pokemon!" He jumped around for joy and Pikachu talked happily. Kris and Austin came back and Danny announced his capture.

"Good job, now you've got three Pokemon before we hit the first gym. Make sure you get their levels up," Austin announced and ruffled his hair like a big sister would.

"I will, you two will need to battle me." Danny chuckled and everyone packed up to move on. Angie quit leaning against the tree and went to get her backpack. Kris and Austin were happily discussing their favorite Pokemon, while Danny waited for Angie.

"Uh, hey Angie." Danny called out with a awkward air.

"Hai?" Angie replied as she slung her backpack onto her shoulder.

"Thanks for the rod. I appreciate it." Danny gave a lopsided smile and ran to catch up with the older Pokemon trainers. Angie blushed slightly and replied.

"You're welcome, Danny." Then she to resumed her journey with her friends.


	7. Uncertain

_Author's Notes: I know I have been ages updating this fanfic, and all my fanfics. I deeply apologize as I have been very busy with school and trying to get my life straightened out. I realize now I made a bad typo last chapter. I will more carefully proofread my chapters from now on. I have not seen past the Johto League series, however, I am aware that Misty is no longer Ash's traveling companion. I will do my best based on what I have read. Thank you._

The weather was harsh. The mountains loomed before them. The Pokemon was supposed to be near Diglett's Cave, but apparently, that hypothesis had been proved wrong. The helicopter had touched down in a bare patch of land. The weather was odd here, almost as if something kept the temperatures stable. The weather neither seemed too hot, too cold, nor tropical, it was just in the middle. Ash found this extremely odd, and Misty found it a bit unnerving. She'd faced some strange situations when she was Ash's traveling companion in his younger days. She vividly remembered the time she thought Ash had been killed by a chandelier. But somehow, just somehow, this seemed far more ominous.

"Do you get a sort of.. odd feeling about this place?" Misty began hesitantly as Ash was surveying the mountain. Ash turned to her, his eyes narrowed slightly as Pikachu slept peacefully on his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Ash answered slowly, although he sounded unsure himself as he watched Tracy and Professor Oak prepare their gear for hiking.

"I mean that there's something odd here I can't quite place." Misty frowned and sighed. Misty had become more optimistic and was usually very mellow and easy-going around Ash. However, she couldn't quite shake her feeling of foreboding that something dangerous and unexpected was bound to happen in this quest for this unknown and potentially awe-inspiring Pokemon.

Ash noticed Misty's solemn mood and smiled warmly at her. He hated seeing her when she was down, even if he was feeling a bit uneasy himself. This new mission to discover the rumors of Fyro had reignited the old trainer's fire in his heart. That fire had died down a bit after he'd married Misty and had his kids, but he could while riding in the helicopter he had felt that old spark of the unknown tugging at his heart. Now, he just hoped he wasn't diving headfirst into something foolish.

"Are you both going to come or not?" Tracy finally shook Ash out of his wanderings.

"What?" Ash answered, blinking his eyes to snap himself out of his daze.

"Well, we'll never get up that mountain unless we start climbing." Professor Oak chuckled, and almost sounded like this was an amusing day trip. Misty looked baffled at Oak's sudden deceleration.

"Professor, surely at your age you're not planning on climbing any mountains?" Misty said scathingly, and as though she thought he was some sort of nutcase. Professor Oak looked at her like he'd been highly insulted and hiked his shoulders up higher.

"Of course I am! I could take on a whole herd of Tauros on my own I'm so healthy!" Oak spat with venom and a touch of pride. Ash couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew that Oak was getting on in years, but would never admit it to anyone. He would take on a whole flock of Charizards if anyone gave them to him.

"I just realized, we didn't bring anything remotely similar to backpacking gear." Misty sweatdropped sheepishly and ambled over to her husband. Ash's eyes grew wide at her statement, and he fell over in embarrassment.

"Well, we did think we were going to a cave!" Ash said trying to defend himself. Tracy looked at Oak, who looked at Tracy and both seemed to have a silent understanding.

"Well," Oak began slowly and carefully, "This Pokemon is rather difficult and mysterious. We did originally think it was at that cave hiding in a rather unexplored part. But, it seems we were very wrong about that. I only received this report about Fryo while we were in mid-flight. There have been rumors from the villages here of a strange spirit of fire. This "spirit" seems to control every aspect of what it surrounds be it weather, moods, or other Pokemon. The reports are that there haven't been any major Pokemon fights in this area in over a year, it's very odd. Apparently, this "spirit" is supposed to reside in the mountains, and the local villagers fear bad omens if they come anywhere near here." Oak finished dramatically.

This pronouncement didn't sit well with Ash and Misty who exchanged a glance of slight fear. Misty grabbed Ash's hand, which he squeezed reassuringly. The pressure woke Pikachu up, who hopped down and blinked up at Ash sleepily. Pikachu chattered a little bit in Pokemon language and peered up curiously at the mountains.

"We'd best be on our way. We won't reach the top today, so we will have to make camp. I brought some extra supplies, so you guys should be fine." Tracy said in a reassuring tone. Ash and Misty decided that they might be overreacting, as Professor Oak had been known to sometimes have his facts misconstrued. They hadn't been out and about in a long time and needed a little adventure to liven themselves up.

"You never know I might just show you why I am the best Pokemon master out there!" Ash gave Misty a stupid, plastered grin. She rolled her eyes and conked him on the shoulders.

"Oh, please, mister great Pokemon master! You were given your first two badges if I remember correctly!" Misty teased back, feeling relieved the mood had lifted slightly.

"Given! Given!" Ash argued back in outrage. Tracy grinned in a amused way and slung the equipment over his shoulder. It seemed he'd gotten quite strong working with all the Pokemon he had. He walked beside Oak as they started their trek up the mountain, chit-chatting merrily to the old man.

"Ah, they never change. They used to argue back then, and I suppose they never will stop even if they are married." Tracy looked back at the two who were more mock fighting than actual fighting.

"People with extensive histories often fight, even if it's not actual fighting, but more reminiscing to put each other at ease," Oak answered steadily, but seemed preoccupied elsewhere. Tracy noticed Oak's mood seemed to be a bit solemn, even grace.

"Professor?" Tracy jogged a bit faster to be right beside the professor and looked at him questioningly.

"It's nothing," Oak answered evasively. "I'm just concentrating on what we will do if we do actually find this so called "spirit"."

Tracy glanced back to Ash and Misty, who were holding hands tightly and chatting easily. Pikachu walked beside them looking happy to be out and about.

"I'm sure that spirit talk is just local superstition professor." Tracy soothed in a reassuring way. Oak nodded, but still looked a bit uncertain. It seemed the whole party was uncertain, but they still couldn't understand why.

* * *

Danny was faring better on his journey. He still hadn't made time to train his new Pokemon, but was rather getting used to the idea of being a Pokemon trainer in the first place. After all, before he could become a serious trainer, he would have to learn to level up his beginning Pokemon, Pikachu. Austin and Kris had headed off in a different direction to go restock supplies, or so they said. Kris and Austin had ulterior motives for leaving young Danny and Angie along. 

_(Flashback to yesterday.)_

The gang had become tired a long, hard day on the road. A rather miffed band of Raticates had prevented the small band from moving forward for several hours. Luckily, Danny had managed to get Pikachu to perform a very impressive thundershock attack and drive the lot of them off. Even Angie had to grudgingly admit she thought Danny had handled the situation rather well.

Danny had fallen asleep after a dinner of hearty stew cooked by Kris. He was turning into a rather nice road chef for the group. Angie went to sleep rather fitfully, as she still felt foolish for harboring a crush on Danny. She felt especially foolish because she should be focusing on other things, such as Pokemon and proving that she could become just as good as her mother. Angie finally feel into an uneasy sleep. Little did they know, Austin was faking sleep, while Kris had really fallen asleep. Austin carefully sneaked over to Kris's sleeping bag and then poked him rather hard in the ribs. He let out a sleepy, startled grunt and looked up at his girlfriend in irritation.

"Wha?" He asked in a half-asleep, dazed voice.

"Angie finally feel asleep." Austin replied with an air of triumph.

"Yeah, well good for her." Kris said irritably and rolled back into his sleeping bag. Austin grabbed him forcing him to sit bolt upright.

"No! Now I mean we can plan on leaving Angie and Danny together you goof!" Austin revealed with a amused air. Kris looked over at the younger two who were sleeping, Angie still rather restlessly as she tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. Kris suddenly understood and nodded.

"In the morning, let's say we need to head to the next town over for some supplies. Actually, that's not far from the truth, unless we'd like to be eating tuna for a week." Kris said. Austin made a disgusted face and Kris grinned.

"Don't do that, you looked like a guppy," Kris laughed in amusement.

"I can't help it, eating tuna for a week will make me lay off the stuff for life." Austin giggled and gave Kris a gentle kiss. Kris smiled and leaned into the kiss. The two embraced for a moment, before Kris stifled a yawn.

"So, we agree to give them the town excuse in the morning?" Kris questioned.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Austin smiled.

"All right, let's get some sleep, and then we can try to get the lovebirds together." Kris announced and nestled back into his sleeping bag. Austin went back over to her own bed and closed her eyes. She hoped her plan worked, but then again, attraction is a funny thing sometimes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like trying to walk on slippery, wet pavement with each step. Your feet felt like they had been filled to the brink with gravel, and then the laces dipped in heavy-duty cement. Up and up you climb thinking the top is not far away. You hear strange calls echo with spooky ferocious through the valleys that make up this mountain range. All you have is each other's voices to comfort and encourage one another. Your little mouse Pokemon has become so exhausted you carry her gingerly in your arms. You no longer realize the amount of sweat you sweat, how heavy each breath is, and all you know is the constant pounding of both your heart and your feet.

Ash and Misty Ketchem knew this feeling all too well, as did their two companions, although they did not voice it. This mountain defined steep and rugged. The old professor was having the hardest time, but his pride would not let him show his age. He tried to keep them all engaged with his research stories, his stories of youth. Tracy tried to regale them with sketches of fascinating Pokemon he drew. Even Ash tried a stab at humor, but after four hours of intensive hiking, all the group felt like doing was sleeping and eating a little food.

"This climb is ridiculous." Misty finally said breathlessly as they found a smooth spot a quarter of the way up the mountain to make camp. She laid her head on Ash's shoulder as he placed Pikachu on the group beside him. Ash looped her arm around his wife's shoulder and knew inwardly he had to agree with her.

"Yeah, it's a bit rough. But it'll all be worth it if we discover that new Pokemon right?" Ash said in a perceived cheery voice. Misty knew him better than that, however, and raised her eyebrow.

"You're worried." She stated blandly.

Ash looked at her incredulously and feigned to not know what she was talking about.

"Worried, of course not! We've got Professor Oak here and he'd never ask us to do anything really dangerous." Ash said. Misty sighed and leaned in closer to Ash.

"You are worried," Misty repeated. Ash looked at her, her eyes reflecting his and he finally hung his head.

"Okay, I am a bit concerned, because something does seem a bit out of wack." Ash admitted softly. Misty gently pressed her face on Ash's cheek and stole a glance at the high, seemingly insurmountable mountain peak.

"I just don't want us going off on some stupid quest that could get us killed." Misty said in a dead serious tone. Ash rubbed her shoulder and gave her his "it'll be okay" smile.

"Don't worry, we're probably just a bit spooked because we haven't done anything like this in a long time." Ash looked her in the eyes, and she seemed to calm down.

"Yeah, maybe so," Misty conceded. "After all I am Mallet Misty, I can do anything!" Misty said with her old slightly evil vigor and Ash looked a bit frightened.

"No mallets!" Ash said firmly and Misty pretended to look innocent. Both of them laughed, and felt at ease, if only for a moment.

High above the peak a pair of red eyes like hot, flaming embers watched the group. The anger was building steadily as a fire is stoked. The anger began to bubble and brew that these people dare intrude and try to prod into its territory. These eyes surveyed the group and felt the threat level grow steadily. No one would pass here without its blessing, without its knowing. It let out a cry, a cry like that of a thousand crying children and really the true fight would begin.


End file.
